


Fat Man We Need to Talk

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fffc, Gen, Letters to Santa, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean has a crazy plan to find Mary.





	Fat Man We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



> Written for the Froday Madness Advent Calendar at the ffc community on DW.

Dear Santa,

This year I only want one thing. Sam, only wants one thing as well. If he says otherwise, he's a bold faced liar. We want our mother back. She didn't deserve to be sent to another dimension, with Lucifer of all people. Would you want to spend your time with him? 

Normally, I would've asked God to help us. Luci is his kid and God should be able to help. For reasons known only to him, he decided to leave a while back. He took his sister with him. They both walked away and never looked back.

The archangels have all bailed. They were really a useless lot. Seriously, Gabriel was the best of them. You know how well things turned out for him. Luci ganked his ass at that motel. He should've just banished the little guy to spend his days as Loki. It's not right that one brother can so easily kill another.

Speaking of being killed, even Death left us. Okay, I may have had a small hand in that. He did get me back by letting Billie be in charge. Maybe you can bring her something to get that giant stick outta her...just something to get us on her good side? Does she have a good side?

So Santa, I know I asked for mom to come home every time when I wrote you when I was little. I begged at five, pleaded at six, and tried to bargain with you up until the year I turned nine. I really think this year you should take me a little more seriously.

Did you know I am a Men of Letters now? As a member, I am now living in the bunker. Do you know what we have in the bunker? Information about every supernatural thing that goes bump in the night. Between my hunting skills and the Men of Letter's knowledge of your lore do you really want to let me down?

 

I know you'll make the right choice Fat Man,

Dean Winchester


End file.
